Understandings
by Grayzeek
Summary: When no ISO doctor is brave enough to treat a wounded Joe, Dr Nambu is forced to bring in one who will.


The door opened, admitting one pretty female dressed in pink nursing scrubs. She paused and looked at the figure sitting on the side of the bed, feet hanging, demeanour sullen. She took a few steps into the room, holding the door open for the two very burly marines holding guns at the ready.

"I do apologise for keeping you waiting for so long, it took me a while to get here. Not to mention the briefing I had to receive," She smiled, but the gesture was not returned. She didn't seem too fazed and walked closer.

"Okay, Mr. Asakusa, apparently you received some cuts and abrasions during your last undercover mission. Why don't you show me exactly where your injuries are and we can deal with them ASAP?"

"What are the bully boys for?"

"Well, let's put it this way. When they send someone like me to treat a member of the science ninja team then it can only mean one thing - **you**. I know your reputation and obviously so do the powers that be. Their guns are loaded with elephant tranks, one shot and you're out like a light for the next 24 and useless for at least the 48 after. As I believe Ken personally made sure you were completely stripped of your weapons I would strongly suggest that you behave yourself."

Joe stared at her forbiddingly while deliberately making the feather in his mouth dance wildly. She returned his look calmly.

"I know that shuriken no longer has its pointy end, which makes me cringe at the sanitary factor of you sucking on it. However, as I'm not a toxicologist, and I'm here to treat your back, I will live with it. Take your shirt off, please."

When he just sat there, trying on the stare, she sighed.

"I said please, Mr. Asakusa. The sooner I can have a look at you the sooner you'll be out of here."

Joe reluctantly removed his shirt, wincing at the shooting pains from his wounds. When she moved to look at them, he stopped her.

"What's your name?"

"Emily."

"Call me Joe. The mister doesn't sit well with me."

"Alright, Joe. Can I take a look at what we're dealing with, please?"

"Fine."

Emily looked, only looked, at the myriad of injuries scarring the muscular form.

"You went through glass, metal and it looks like you skidded on gravel. That's just what's on your back and shoulders. The cuts on your chest and bicep are clean, from a blade of some sort, but will probably require stitches. You also have what looks like a not quite miss with a bullet on your neck."

"You have good eyes."

"I've had a lot of experience with these types of injuries. I've spent a lot of time in places where simple arguments are never simple... Why don't we move you to a stool? It'll be much easier and faster for me to clean you up."

"You don't plan on shooting me full of tranquilizers?"

"Maybe a couple of locals, but not a full general – unless that's what you want? This is going to be quite painful and I would be more than happy to do it."

"No, no. I prefer to be awake. It's just that doctors always want to knock me out before doing anything."

"That doesn't surprise me. As I said, I know your reputation," Emily chuckled. "Look, I'm going to be as gentle as I can, but you've got all sorts of debris stuck in your back and it all has to come out. This is not going to be fun. You do know a general would mean you wouldn't feel anything, and it would make it a much quicker job too?"

"I prefer to be awake," Joe growled, moving to the stool Emily had placed by the treatment tray. "No general, no local, no tranks at all, understand?"

"Fine, no general. We'll talk about the local in a minute." She picked up a bottle of saline and a wad of swabbing cotton off the tray.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear – "

"You made yourself perfectly clear, Mr. Asakusa. What I am suggesting is that we keep our options open." Emily turned to face him. On the stool Joe was still taller and she had to tilt her head to look directly into his eyes. Holding his irate stare as calmly as she had before, she said, "Look, I won't inject you with anything unless you specifically give me permission, okay? But it is not going to stop me from asking on a regular basis. My only concern is for your comfort and well being, and that you get the best treatment possible. Do you understand that?"

Joe was puzzled. So far he had used two of his most feared glares, the mere sight of which had made many a seasoned doctor turn to jelly, and yet they had had no effect. This nurse was braver than any of the medical practitioners he had faced before. He dropped his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I thought I told you to drop the mister bit. "

"No, you told me to call you Joe because the mister doesn't sit well with you. Well, threats, unspoken or not, don't sit well with _me_. Am I making myself clear?" Emily moved into his eye line, forcing him to look at her. "This could be very easy, Joe, if you would cooperate. I promise that I will not do anything without asking you first, you just have to promise that I walk out of here in the exact same physical condition as I walked in. Deal?"

"If I agree, does that mean the marines would leave?"

"Do I have your promise?"

"I promise that you will walk out of here in the exact same physical condition as you walked in. Now, will they leave?"

"You heard the man, boys. Your presence is no longer required, thank you."

"Uh, ma'am, we're under some rather strict orders not the move from our position under any circumstances...."

Emily turned her head to look at the big man who was shuffling nervously.

"And your orders are not to move from your positions by that particular door?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Turning back to Joe, Emily astonished him by winking.

"That's easy, we'll just move to another treatment room. Come on." Emily started pushing the treatment cart towards the door. "Oh, bring your stool - I had to ask for it specifically. Apparently the powers that be were reluctant to have any unnecessary objects available in this room, something about my safety..."

Joe hopped off the stool, picking it up in one hand he followed Emily to the door.

"Gentlemen." Emily nodded at them as one opened the door for them.

"I hope you know what you're doing, ma'am."

"I do."

In the corridor, obviously waiting for Joe, were his team mates and Dr. Nambu. They reacted in surprise at their appearance.

"Finished already?" Nambu asked, his voice cracking in disbelief.

"No, we're not finished, we just need a change of rooms. We don't like the accessories in that one."

"Accessories? What accessories?"

"The big green ones carrying guns. The ones that can't be removed without explicit orders from someone with authority I don't have."

"They're there for your safety, I thought I made that clear." Dr. Nambu spoke as if it was an already had argument. Emily's eyes blazed and her mouth tightened in displeasure.

"You asked me to do this knowing my background, Doctor. If I felt I was in any danger at all, Joe would be snoring right now, not following me carrying a stool – which, I would thank you to note, is not currently descending at a rapid rate towards the back of my skull. Do you have the authority to call the dogs off, or not?"

"I do, but I am unconvinced. His reputation was earned, you know."

"Fine, then shoot him full of tranks and get a regular doctor to treat him."

"NO! No tranks! Hakase, I promised Emily she would be safe and I intend to keep that promise. Get rid of the goons."

"Oooooo, _Emily_..... Guess Hakase knew what he was doing getting a girl in."

"Hush up, Jinpei!" Jun shot a mortified look at him.

Emily turned her gaze onto the young boy, "I think I know someone who could do with a trank or two."

Ken pushed Jinpei behind him. "Hakase, if Joe made a promise you know he will keep it. Dismiss the marines and let him get treated."

Sighing, Nambu made up his mind.

"Fine. Sergeants, you are dismissed. Just leave me a gun in case."

With a bit of shuffling Joe and Emily returned to the room and the marines departed, closing the door quietly behind them.

"Thank you." Joe placed the stool in its previous position and sat down without being asked.

"You're welcome. The truth is I wasn't that happy to have them here, it was rather demeaning." Picking up the saline and cotton she had been holding earlier, Emily approached Joe.

"I think we should start with that bullet burn on your neck. It won't require much, just a light brush over with some antiseptic after it's been cleaned. You won't even need a bandaid." True to her word, she waited for Joe to nod before setting to work. "Remember, if at any moment you want pain meds let me know."

She worked in silence for ten minutes, the only sounds were used swabbing hitting the rubbish bin and Joe's quiet intakes of breath when she hit sensitive spots or the antiseptic seeped into the broken skin.

"I've done as much as I can on the areas that aren't that bad. The antiseptic also has a mild anaesthetic in it, which no doubt is helping your comfort levels. But for the rest I would feel much better if you would let me give you a local. Just a local, Joe."

"No."

Emily sighed. "I knew you would say that. How about I give your back a rest then, allow the _very_ mild anaesthetic to do its best? Let me look at the slice on your arm."

Joe held his arm up for her and she prodded gently at the wound.

"This one needs stitches, Joe. Are you sure you don't want a local?"

He glared at her, eliciting another sigh.

"Fine, let me look at the one on your chest."

Another prodding, another sigh.

"At least this one looks like I can just close it with butterfly strips."

Working quickly Emily cleaned around the wound with the antiseptic. When she swabbed the cut itself, Joe's hand shot up and caught hers.

"That hurts."

"I know. And yet again I will offer you a shot."

"And yet again I will tell you – no tranks!"

"Then live with the pain," Emily's tone was unforgiving. Taking a deep breath, her face softened, "I got some of the antiseptic in that, the pain killer will go to work in a minute and it won't be so bad."

Throwing the used wad of cotton in the bin, Emily stood back and looked at Joe, obviously thinking hard. "Look, I know you're in a lot of pain. This is what I do. I patch up injuries like yours all the time, and Joe, I have to tell you I am not comfortable going any further without administering stronger anaesthetic than what's in the antiseptic. The oral version will knock you out completely and probably leave you feeling wrung out, and the swab-on isn't going to get deep enough for our needs."

"No shots!"

Emily looked deep into Joe's eyes. The expression there was one she knew very well and made sense out of the situation. "You don't like needles much, do you?"

Joe dropped his eyes and Emily laughed.

"You risk your life every time you go on a mission. You face being shot at, blown up and tortured if they could ever get their hands on you. You are the great Condor, the name itself sends shivers down the spines of Galactor soldiers everywhere, not to mention the urine down their legs when they find themselves face to face with you. And you're afraid of needles?"

"It's not funny."

"It is when you consider what I've just said. You should see your back, Joe, it's a mess. I don't even want to guess at how you got half of your injuries, and the very idea of sliding on gravel is enough to make my teeth hurt in sympathy." Emily gently raised Joe's face until he was looking at her. "But, I do understand. Personally, I hate the dentist. I hate the noise of the suction thing they put in your mouth. I am very much of the belief that you should not be able to hear anything _through your mouth_. Can you imagine how I feel about the drill? And don't even get me started on the needles they use! They hurt more than any other injection you could possibly have, I would swear on it. But guess what? I married a dentist. I have no choice but to front up to his office every six months and endure my own personal hell because I love him and he doesn't understand what I'm afraid of. To retain peace in my marriage I face my greatest fear. It doesn't get easier with every visit, I'm not suddenly unafraid of going to the dentist, but once I walk out I feel like I can fly and it's the best feeling ever."

"When's your next appointment?"

"Today at one o'clock. Unless, of course, this takes too long and I miss it. That would be a huge shame, because I'm sure it would only be rescheduled for tomorrow. I get priority, you know, being the boss's wife and all," Emily's mouth twisted with an ironic smile. Joe stared hard into her eyes, looking for signs of falsehood or amusement, but finding only compassion and understanding. He sighed.

"How many needles do you want stick in me?"

"Two, one for your arm, one for the worst part of your back. Obviously I will have to use a needle for the stitches, but you won't even notice once the local kicks in."

"Do it."

Emily opened the door while Joe put his shirt back on, easing it over several bandages.

"Well, Dr. Nambu, he's all fixed. Light duties, definitely no training until the stitches in his arm come out. His bandages will need to be changed tomorrow and the wounds checked for signs of infection."

"Stitches? Joe had stitches and she's still alive? Didn't he knock out the last guy that tried to stitch him up?" Ryu looked at Jinpei who replied with kissy kissy noises.

"Hey! I will have you know I am a happily married woman," Emily pointed her finger at Jinpei and gave him a hard stare. "Knock it off, short stuff, unless you want an elephant trank up your butt."

"You do like those elephant tranks, don't you?" Joe walked out of the treatment room.

"You have no idea how much," Emily smiled at him, holding out her hand. "Look after yourself, Joe. Try not to kill your next doctor. Remember, they are only trying to help."

"Won't I see you tomorrow when I come back?" Joe took her hand and shook it.

"No, I was called in for this. The scrubs are borrowed, I don't actually work here."

"Well, tell me where you do work and I'll go there."

"Um, well, ah..." Emily looked at Nambu for help. He cleared his throat nervously and looked away. Emily rolled her eyes at his cowardice.

"The truth is, Joe, I'm a specialist. In big cats. I work at the city zoo....."

"You're a _vet_??"

"Who else would they call in to treat a wounded Condor? Oh, this is too good!" Jinpei fell to the floor laughing. Ken, Jun and Ryu at least did the proper thing and covered their sniggers with their hands.

"Actually, it was more about who would be willing to go into a treatment room with a wounded Condor. As Dr. Jepps gets into cages with tigers and lions every day, I thought that a single declawed man wouldn't faze her all that much." Dr. Nambu refused to look at the outraged Condor in question, mouth tightening with his attempts to remain neutral.

"Joe, there really aren't that many differences between performing first aid on a human and an animal beyond needing to shave the area first. Use different drugs, of course, but the same swabs in the same manner for the same purpose. Admittedly, I would never attempt to use butterfly closures on a tiger, they would just bite them off. But other than that, there's no difference really."

"Don't be too sure he won't bite off his butterflies!" Jinpei gasped between his howls of delight.

"Would you mind terribly if I were to kick him on the way out?"

"Yes! Then I wouldn't have any excuse to do it."

Emily laughed before putting her hand on Joe's uninjured arm. "If you required surgery, then obviously I would not be the one to perform it. But you have to remember humans are just another animal and veterinarian is just a fancy name for animal doctor. Do you know the real difference between a wounded tiger and a wounded condor?"

Joe shook his head. Emily pulled the collar of her scrubs away to show deep nasty scars on her shoulder and neck.

"Condors aim for the eyes, tigers go for the throat. If you still want me to change your dressings, then you're welcome to come to the zoo tomorrow before we open at ten. I'll introduce you to Alasham, our white Bengal. You remind me of him in some ways. He can be a right sweetheart, unless he's got a three foot metal rail sticking out of his side," Emily smiled as she touched her scarred shoulder. "If you're up for a 5am start, I'll even let you feed the lion cubs before giving you the full tour. Deal?"

"Deal." Joe chuckled before becoming serious, "I guess you're going to make that dentist appointment after all."

"Yep, guess so. But there's always the hope I'll get hit by a bus." Emily inhaled deeply, blew it out and said, "See you tomorrow, Joe." Turning, she started towards the exit, stopping when she realised Jinpei was still spread across the hallway. "You do know that the kid's on the floor laughing his arse off, don't you?"

"Don't worry, I still plan on giving him a kick. Two, actually - one for you," Joe smirked. Emily grinned back before scrutinizing the convulsing Jinpei.

"Interesting birdsuit. That's got to from the Hirundinidae family, unless I'm mistaken?" Emily turned her attention to Dr. Nambu.

"He's known as the Swallow," Nambu confirmed.

Emily looked over her shoulder at Joe, "That is interesting. You have the Eagle, the Condor and the Owl. Birds of prey. Then you have the traditional bird of beauty in the Swan. Beautiful, but absolutely ferocious when protecting their young. And finally, the Swallow – a common songbird. Hmm."

Taking a couple of steps, she reached the still giggling horizontal Jinpei. By gently lowering a foot onto his collarbones Emily grabbed his full attention.

Staring straight down, she said serenely, "Remember your place, kid. In my world your kind are the entree before the main course. It doesn't matter how pretty a Swallow sings, it is still just a part of lunch." Removing her foot, she neatly hopped over the now stilled Jinpei. Nodding at the others and murmuring a 'goodbye, Doctor', she disappeared through the door.

Jinpei jumped up from the floor, "Did you hear that?" He looked around for support.

"Strange, but I don't remember your singing to be all that pretty," Ken pushed downwards on Jinpei's visor, knocking him slightly off balance.

"It's definitely more along the lines of enthusiastic yelling than singing. Jinpei in the shower is the best alarm clock I own!" Jun grinned broadly.

"I loved that part about you being lunch," Ryu laughed. "From now on you will be known as Entree the Swallow!"

"She threatened me! That woman is a right piece of work! And all you do is make fun of me? Some friends you turned out to be!" Jinpei crossed his arms with an audible 'hmpf'.

"Not surprised you're scared of her, Entree, I mean Jinpei, she survived being stuck in a room with Joe for an hour! You'd be no match for her," Ken chuckled.

"I'm not scared of her! If she wasn't a girl I would have broken her foot! That woman is weird!"

"That woman looks after big cats, kid. You would be tiger treats in no time – especially if I hear you say anything bad about her," Joe raised his eyebrow at the sulking Jinpei. "If you weren't laughing so much you would have heard her say they have lion cubs that need feeding tomorrow morning. And not only do I have a personal invitation to be the person that does it, I have also been promised a full tour of the zoo before it opens. She seems to be a person _you_ would want to be nice to."

"You're getting to feed lion cubs?? That's not fair! Hakase, make Joe take me with him!"

"I don't know, Jinpei. Your behaviour was rather immature considering the situation. Not only did it take a great deal of political wrangling for Dr. Jepps to be cleared so quickly to see Joe out of Birdstyle, but she was here as a personal favour to me. Today is her day off, and no doubt there were things she had planned to do, but she came anyway." Nambu looked sternly down at his young charge.

"If I promise to apologise, can I go, Aniki no Joe? Pleeeeeeease?"

"Well, she didn't say I could take anyone with me, Entree," Joe's smirk cut off Jinpei's reaction. "But she didn't say I couldn't either. You will apologise to Emily and if, IF, she allows it, then you won't be taking the bus home at 5 in the morning."

"Actually, during our briefing Dr. Jepps extended the invitation for all of you to go see the lion cubs, so I'm sure she will allow it." Nambu put his hand up to stop Jinpei's jumps of glee, "You will be on your best behaviour, or I will replace the Swallow with a Hawk. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir!" Jinpei saluted.

Nambu looked at him hard to make sure his obedience was genuine. Deciding it was, he gestured to Jinpei to walk ahead followed by Ken and Jun, Ryu bringing up the rear.

"A Hawk? Wouldn't it be great if it the Hawk was a girl?" Ryu said dreamily.

"What am I, chopped liver?"

"Jun, you know what I mean..."

"Pretend I don't."

"Ken, a little help here?"

"Ryu, you are most definitely on your own. I knew she was a girl and I had assumed the rest of you had picked up on it too..."

Nambu stared after them. Joe waited patiently as the sounds of squabbling got quieter.

"Joe, I must say you're taking this very well," Dr. Nambu said. "For all her skill and experience, Dr. Jepps is still a vet..."

"Yes, she is. But let's just say you've finally found a doctor who can understand a condor."


End file.
